


Mother's Day

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Molly has a question, and an unexpected card has an answer.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Occasionally, not very often mind you, but every once in a while, Molly Weasley would day dream about what life would be like if she'd taken that position as a Trainee Healer all those years ago. If instead of marrying Arthur straight away, she'd moved to London to fulfill her childhood dream. Would she still have married Arthur? Would she have had Bill, or Ginny? What would her life be like working in a busy hospital? Would she have been able to have a career and a family?

Molly shook her head and went back to her gardening. It didn't matter now. She'd made her decision, or rather the decision had been made for her. A war had broken out and the uncertainty and fear that accompanied such times had heart screaming " _YES_ " so loudly that it drowned out the doubts in her head. She loved Arthur, agreed to marry him, and barely nine months went by before Bill came along. She had made her choice and it was a good one. She had a home, rundown though it was, and a wonderful family who loved her. They may not have had much money but they always made do, and no amount of money could replace the memories of laughter that they all shared. Still, Molly sometimes wondered _what if?_  
  
Dusting the dirt off of her knees as she stood up, Molly caught a glimpse of a snowy owl as it soared through the air. It circled the house once before coming to a rest on the fence post beside her.

"Hello Hedwig. What are you doing here?" Molly asked as she took the small, square envelope from the bird's beak. With a small hoot, Hedwig blinked before turning and flying away. Molly watched her disappear into the clouds and turned her attention to envelope in her hand. With a little puzzlement, she opened it to find a small card with a picture of a lily on the front. Inside was a message.

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_I'm sorry this is a day late. To be honest I wasn't sure if I should send a card or not. Then when I had decided to send one, I was a bit nervous about sending it in front of everyone. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a happy Mother's Day. I know that technically, I'm not your son, but that's never stopped you from loving me like one. And it's never stopped me loving you like a mother. You are the one who makes sure I'm well fed, who hugs me when I need it, who tells me off when I'm being an idiot and who worries about me every day. I know that if she were here, my own mother would do these things for me, but she isn't. Instead I have you, and I thank my lucky stars every single day that I do._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

Molly wiped her eyes and smiled. There was no doubt about it. She had made the right choice. 


End file.
